


Just a Place to Stay

by TinaRannosaurusWrecks (drimnotgaywatson)



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drimnotgaywatson/pseuds/TinaRannosaurusWrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unfortunate situation leaves a twenty four year old Logan without an education or a place to live he goes to the Belcher's for some help. With a place to stay in trade of his labor, Louise's world turns upside down because the boy who she thought was out of her life forever comes crashing back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom! I can't believe dad is doing this again!” Louise threw herself into the booth of the table she had been bussing as she whined, black beanie swaying as she did so. The few customers in the store didn't take any notice, used to the random outbursts from the members of the Belcher family.

Linda looked at her daughter and sighed, thinking that she would have outgrown this little childhood fued.

“Well Louise, honey. It's only temporary and with Tina in college now, we could use the little bit of extra help.”

“Gene and I can work extra hours!”

Louise looked up from the table to scowl at her mother. This wasn't fair.

“How much is the old man paying him? I'll pay Logan double to not come here.” Linda looked at her daughter unsettled by the news she was about to drop on her youngest child, now at the age of eighteen, on her last year of high school and she just still sees that little girl...and Linda shook her head, she couldn't go down memory lane right now.

Linda bit her lip.

“Well honey, your father isn't paying him.”   
Of course, the youngest Belcher rolled her eyes.

“I don't even think Logan is stupid enough to work here uncompensated, again.”

“Oh, he is getting compensated.” Linda started.

“Louise, I don't know how to explain this to you, so I'm just going to— ” but before Linda could finish her sentence the bell on the door rang and Louise felt the color drain from her face as she watched in horror as Logan entered with a duffle bag in each hand.

“OH, WHAT THE HELL!”

Her unhappiness didn't go unnoticed by Bob and Gene in the kitchen. Bob groaned; shaking his head as he continued flipping the burgers on the grill as Gene poked his head out of the order window.

“What is the commotion!” Gene called out witnessing the scene before him. He looked between Logan and Louise and Logan grinned at the bewilderment on the younger girls face.

It had been a few years since he had last seen little Louise Belcher and she wasn't so little anymore.  
In fact, he didn't quite even recognize her without the little pink puffs of fluff coming from her head that he thought the girl would never outgrow.

Her hair was longer than he last remembered, a wave of dark black with a single streak of pink. A black slouch beanie on her head, taking place of of the bunny ears that used to be there.

Why is it that she always covers her head? Logan wondered for a moment. He wondered if she still had the bunny ears. He is sure she probably does. She was always so attached to those things. That's of course how they met, how could he ever forget. 

“Oh, Bun-Bun you can't still be mad at me, can you?” he asked mockingly dropping his bags and crossing the floor. He pulled on Louise's arm to bring her out of her seat at the booth, pulling her into a tight hug. He gripped her up in his arms to the point that her feet were dangling off of the ground not knowing exactly why.  
Maybe, it was to piss her off and maybe, it was because he was happy to see her? Despite everything that had happened the last few months he was happy to see The Belcher's and he was really grateful that at least Bob and Linda offered him into their home, even if it was for a little while, at least until he got back on his feet.

"Let me down!" she huffed pushing herself away. "Don't you ever even think of touching me again, I'll break both of your hands! and of course I can, and I am!"  
Her mother tisked at her before returning back into the kitchen to bring out orders. Louise felt heat in her cheeks and she tried to ignore it crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Logan up and down with scrutinizing eyes. He was still taller than her but otherwise looks very much the same. Same stupid face, same stupid attitude. The only thing different was the thin skinny patch of brown hair right on his chin.

“I banned you!”

He grinned at her and she wanted to punch him in that stupid face.

“That was years ago.”

“Well the ban still stands.”

“No it doesn't.” Bob called through the order window.

Logan grinned triumphantly and Louise did nothing but grumble under her breath. Having enough she turned around and continued cleaning off the table she had neglected just moments ago when she felt someone behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she whipped herself around finding herself face to face with Logan once again. She groaned loudly.

“What do you want.” she stated exasperatedly.

“What's that, a sock on your head?” he asked and after a moment. He went to go grab for the beanie and she knew better; smacking his hands away.  
“Quit it Logan, I swear!”

Logan stepped closer to her and glanced down into her eyes, grin still in place.

Louise could feel the heat from Logan's body and her stomach swooped in an unfamiliar way.

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do?” he questioned lowly and the heat returned to Louise's face.   
She took an angry step forward.

“Honestly Logan, why are you here?” she practically hissed and Logan's face fell and he took a step back, and went silent. All of the things he was trying so hard to keep his mind off of came crashing back. His parents, the fight..the..the. no he couldn't think about that. He felt Louise's gaze on him and saw her foot tapping impatiently on the linoleum floor.

“I just need a place to stay, alright!” he picked up his duffel bags from where he left them on the floor and pushed past Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly business had picked up at the restaurant since the last time Logan had worked there, a good deal of it could probably be because of the fact that after Jimmy Jr. graduated Jimmy Pesto and his family decided to move to New York to open an Italian Restaurant which ended the feud between both families. Logan couldn't believe how much could change in the last few years. He almost wishes he could go back, go back to the time that all he had to worry about was getting his high school assignments done the very last minute, riding his skateboard, and terrorizing the neighborhood. But he even grew up from that, he grew up, moved on and still managed to screw it up, landing him right back here. In this restaurant. 

At least it was busy, it was passing time. When the burger joint closed down for the night Logan made his way down into the basement. Where he would be staying for the time being. He finished unpacking his last duffel bag eyes glancing around the small basement. His new room. A few hours have passed since Logan started unpacking and he was tired, especially after the dinner rush they had. The back of his legs hit against the mattress of the pull out couch and he plopped himself down. Logan ran his hands down his face wondering if things were ever going to look up for him. He sighed but quickly glanced back up when he heard a floor board creak and footsteps coming down the stairs. 

His door swung open and Gene walked in. “Are you coming up to eat?” he questioned and Logan raised an eyebrow. He had been planning on making his way over to a gas station to grab a bite with the little bit of money he had left. Logan didn't expect the Belcher's to feed him. But yet there Gene was. 

“My dad made pasta, something about how he can enjoy it now since Pesto is gone. But I didn't say that. I overheard him talking to the Tomato Sauce. Let's go!” Gene turned to head back up the stairs and Logan sat up. 

“Are you sure?” Logan asked and Gene turned back around. 

“You are pretty much family now. Tina is gone. We need an extra mouth to feed, or I can eat your helping.” This made Logan laugh a little. He pulled himself out of bed and followed Gene up the stairs. Gene lead Logan above the restaurant and through the door that brought them into where his family lived. Logan took the time to look around. It was small but filled with pictures of smiling kids and a happy family. It felt warm and bright. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. Laughing. They walked into the kitchen and they were greeted warmly by Bob and Linda, who were already seated at the table getting ready to eat. The pasta sat at the center of the set table.

Gene took his seat and Logan sat next to him. The spot on the other side of him was left empty. 

"I brought new Tina!” Gene announced as they sat.

This comment made Bob pinch his nose.  
“He's not the new Tina. But he is welcome to eat, so please Logan help yourself.”

“Oh, yes!” Linda agreed; pouring herself a glass a wine.“You must be starving.” 

The atmosphere in the room felt different then what it was like when he was back home. Growing up his family didn't eat meals together. It was nice and for a moment he wondered briefly why Louise wasn't here. 

Louise was in her room, flat on her belly, face buried in her laptop screen. The sound of ringing filled the otherwise silent room, a Skype call to Tina, something the two girls found themselves doing every night since Tina left.

“You really should be downstairs for dinner.” Tina's voice drawled out from the laptop, after Louise sent out a Skype Invite just a few hours earlier than usual. Louise glared at her sister.

“I don't eat with traitors.” she spat.

Tina adjusted her glasses and stared into the screen.  
“Traitors, what do you mean?” 

“Traiiiitorrrrs.” the younger sister repeated over enunciating the word.

“Mom, dad, Gene. They, they...have,” Louise lowered her voice and glanced around cautiously. “Logan living here.”

At this Tina looked confused. 

Either because Tina didn't hear her or she had forgotten who Logan is. 

“Uhhhh. I-I don't know who you are talking about.” Tina said honestly. Louise didn't get a long with a lot of people. So you can never be too sure with her. 

That confirmed Louise's suspicion. 

“Earth to T. Logan!” she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.  
“AKA, they guy who ruined my life. AKA, my enemy. AKA the bastard who stole my bunny ears. Anything ringing a bell at all?” she pinched her nose; reminding Tina of their father. 

“Oh, right. Now I remember. What is he doing back here?”

“I don't know.” the words were spoken through grit teeth. 

“He just needs a place to stay.” she repeated Logan's words. 

“His parents are like rich, so I don't know why he needs to stay here.”

Tina listened earnestly.

“Maybe he and his parents got into a fight? Remember you ran away to Aunt Gale's?”

“Yeah. But I was nine. He's twenty-four. It has to be something deeper than that!” 

A sigh came from the other end of the computer. 

“You're not going to rest until you find out are you.”

“Oh, you know it.”


	3. Chapter 3

The school hallways were loud and crowded. Students were getting their books out of their lockers. Lurking in the halls. Hiding under the stairwell making out and getting god knows how far in hopes of not being caught. You can tell the differences between the grades. The freshmen were in a constant rush and state of worry, even as the end of the year was coming dwindling to an end. The sophomores a little more sure of themselves, a little more calm. Then there were the seniors; taking their time and going through the usual motions. Some were eager to start their lives out of high school and others were gripping onto the last few moments that they had left. Louise was one of the ones who couldn't wait to start her life out of high school. But unlike Gene and Tina, she didn't have any concrete plans of what she wanted to do next. She wasn't like Tina. Tina knew what she wanted to do as she entered high school. She worked hard and earned a scholarship and is going to college majoring in Communications. What she had to say was always more interesting on paper. Gene, on the other hand knew that he was going to barely pass high school, the only thing keeping him from dropping out was their mother saying that she wanted to see all of her babies walk down that aisle and get their diploma. But Gene just always knew he was going to end up back at the restaurant.

Louise, however had not a clue what she wanted to do. Her life was coming at her full force but the only thing she was concerned over was getting away from Huxley High School and the people in it. Sure she had friends, a few, well they were associates at least,not really, okay they were people she talked to. She sighed walking down the hall, backpack hanging over one of her shoulders—the bunny ears from it hitting her on the neck each time she took a step. She was heading towards her last class of the day, which was a study period. She was rounding the turn when Regular Sized Rudy met up with her.

“H-hey. Louise.” he breathed and Louise smiled softly at him. Rudy was the only one who remained her “friend” throughout the school year. The twins moving left her completely alone if it weren't for Rudy.

“Hey, Rudy.” she replied and he joined her as she walked by him. “What's up?”

“Oh-nothing.” Rudy fidgeted by Louise's side and she sighed.

“I know it's not nothing, just spit it out.” she glanced to the side at her friend and Rudy met her eyes.

“I-well.” they entered the class and took their usual seats in the back of the room. “T-the prom is coming-up-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-would-like-to-go-with-me.” he rushed all in one breath and looked away from Louise as he took a puff from his inhaler.

After a moment of her not answering Rudy glanced back at Louise and her face was scrunched up in distaste. Rudy's face fell and Louise laughed awkwardly.

“Look, Rudy. It's just not me. Everyone getting worked up about ugly puffy dresses, makeup, shoes, and who's going with who. All for what? One night? Thanks, but no thanks.” an unfamiliar feeling of guilt washed over her as Rudy nodded and stared at the top of the desk.

She wasn't lying, not exactly. The idea of prom really did repulse her but she also knew that he parents really couldn't afford it. Business has been better but prom isn't exactly something that her parents really figured in their budget—mostly because of her strong unwillingness to go.

“I really am sorry.” Louise found herself saying and actually meaning it, which Rudy ended up just nodding in acknowledgment. He opened one of his notebooks and started absently drawing. He felt that the tip of his ears were pink but he ignored it, just like Louise ignored all of the advances he made on her for the past eight years. Advances the Louise really did not know Rudy was making. Not in the slightest.

He tried not to let the disappointment gnaw at him. The remainder of the study period however was spent in awkward silence. Louise glanced over every so often but Rudy did not meet her gaze and Louise couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

She didn't want to go to prom, so what? She couldn't understand what the problem actually was.  

Once the bell rang Louise was the first one to swipe up her backpack from the floor and make her way out of the classroom, shoulders bumping into someone who was trying to get out of their seat, but she didn't look back or apologize because she didn't care.

Not even bothering to stop at her locker she made a beeline towards the school exit and hurried down the steps just wanting to get home. She wondered if her mom would allow her to bag the little bit of time that she had left. It's not like they are really learning anything new and there was nothing here for her anymore since Rudy pretty much wrote her off. Why does she care anyway? She shook her head and her stomach dropped at the sight before her. Logan, parked at the corner, at her school.

“Why are you even here!?” her fingers bunched into fists inside the pocket of her hoodie. The day seriously could get worst after she thought that it couldn't. She walked on and the car started following her.

“Your dad asked me if I could pick you up.” Logan spoke from the open window.

“No way.” Louise spat.

“Louise come on, just get in the car.”

“And be seen with you?” she quirked an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. Logan's eyes followed and he averted his eyes quickly.

She could hear Logan sigh.

“Please.”

Just as she was getting ready to spit out another response she seen Rudy heading down the steps and their eyes met before Rudy glanced at the ground.

“Fine.” she said through grit teeth, her jaw clenching tighter when Logan reached over to open the passenger door.

Louise plopped into the seat and slammed the door, once again earning Rudy's attention. His eyes shifted between the both and his face curled up in pain.

“I could get the door my damn self.”

“Boy, what's got your rabbit ears in a twist.”

Louise rolled her eyes and pulled her backpack against her stomach as she glared out the window at nothing.

One of the bunny ears rubbing against Logan's arm and he snorted.

“Really, Louise?”

“Shut up.” she grumbled; knowing exactly where he was getting at and though she couldn't see it Logan smiled, warm and soft.

For some reason he found it rather...cute.

Cute was never a word he thought he'd describe something dealing with Louise Belcher.

Logan started the car and soon they were pulling away from the school and Louise began to relax a little.

“I see your panties are out of a twist, compared to yesterday at least.” she stated, glancing over at Logan

“Yeah, well I wasn't ready to start thinking about the reasons why I had to move in with you and your family.” Louise figured as much and she was still dead set on figuring out what those reasons are.

“You're making it sound weird.” she scrunched up her face and Logan looked over at that exact moment. But then again it was weird. 

“Well that's exactly what it is. I am living with you.” he shrugged and turned onto their street.

“Don't remind me.” she stated swaying forward a bit as Logan hit the breaks a little too hard when he found a parking spot. Louise knows that he did it on purpose.

He backed into the parking spot and cut the engine off.

“And we are home.”

“Ugh. Please don't say that.” she felt like the words were going to make her sick.

Logan grinned.

“But we are home, Louise.” he bumped his shoulder with hers as they walked toward the restaurant. The two bickered back and forth as they walked in.

“Oh look Bobby, Louise is home, and Logan too!”

“Just like everyday at this time.” Louise said bored, completely ignoring the part about Logan; placing her backpack behind counter and grabbing for her apron. She grabbed the available one next to hers and flung it at Logan.

“Awwwwe. Louise you're so nice.”

She groaned internally.

“Just get to work.” she ordered and pushed past him to settle herself in front of the register, as a customer came up to place her order.

Logan came out, with a broom in hand.  
“I believe you are not my boss.”

“Just fucking do it.” Louise snapped, making the customer jump.

“Language.” Linda warned; bumping Louise out of the way. “Go bus tables.”

Logan snickered.

“Now there is the Louise I know.” he laughed and the two worked the front of the restaurant their bickering continuing between rushes. Linda kept an eye on them both while she took customers orders and rang them out on the register; taking note that their childish banter is much different than what it was years ago.

The dinner rush came and went and Linda and Bob excused themselves to go and make their own dinner for the night; leaving closing the restaurant to Logan and Louise. It was Gene's day off. 

There was comfortable silence at the moment. Logan was re-stocking the freezer and Louise was wiping down the counters and tables for the last time for that night. It was peaceful. Cars drove past on the street. People passed by on the sidewalks. A normal spring night in their town. Louise watched the people for a few moments as they went about their lives. Logan came out from the freezer and watched Louise for a few moments. 

“Aren't you supposed to be cleaning!” he asked.

Louise jumped and shot Logan daggers just as the bell on the door chimed, signalling a customer has just walked in. 

“We are clo—”

“Logan Berry Bush!” an unfamiliar voice shrieked.

Louise whipped around to look who the hell barged into her restaurant, after hours none the less. Who the hell do they think they are?

She eyed the woman who was a little older than herself with long red curly hair.

 

“Lexi?” Logan went pale and his stomach dropped.

“Did you really think that your parents wouldn't tell me where you were!!!” this Lexi was outraged and Louise glanced between the two a knot forming in her stomach because this is what she wanted. She wanted to know why Logan was here, but for some odd reason it felt wrong for her to learn about it like this and since when did she worry about what was wrong and what was right?

“We were supposed to be married!” the woman cried and it was like a bomb. The earth felt like it shook between Louise's feet.

“It's what we wanted, remember?” and at that Logan went off.

“No, it's not what I want. It's what my parents and you want. I told you this time and time again!”

Louise felt strange standing there listening to them argue.  
“I'm just going to—” she started and Lexi shot eyes at her.

“So this must be what you left me for, huh!” she gestured towards Louise.  
Louise stood there flabbergasted. She was just getting ready to leave and just....WHAT!?

“I didn't leave you for anyone! I just don't love you.” Logan stated. He wasn't shouting anymore. He was serious. He didn't love her.

 

“It's been all about what my parents wanted for my whole life, Lex. I can't do it anymore. Please just go.”

Lexi was getting ready to open her mouth again but Louise stepped in, stepping in front of Logan.

  
“I believe he told you to go. Get the hell out of my restaurant.” the shorter girl snapped and Lexi just huffed.

 

“This isn't going to be the last you see of me, Logan.” she threatened and turned to leave, the door slamming closed behind her.

 

Louise locked the door and turned back around to see Logan standing right where he was, eyes to the ground.

“I-I-get it.” she hesitated.

“Why you came here. What you are doing.”

Logan looked up and met her eyes.

“It's very brave.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse for not updating besides the fact that life happened. With life, depression happens. When depression happens, writers block happens. A lot has been really going on and I haven't been happy with my writing, and looking back at my writing I found a lot of mistakes and I just got frustrated with it. Recently I started going through and fixing the errors that I could find and today I actually took to writing again. I wish to apologize to those who were waiting for an updated and I want to thank everyone who has read so far and is enjoying the story. I hope that you all are still up for more!

Louise didn't know where those words came from but she couldn't stop them as they were escaping past her lips. Logan remained unmoved. He looked like he wanted to run, but couldn't find strength to move his feet. She felt anger coursing through her veins. She thought she would be happier at that dumb hurt expression on stupid Logan's face. His fingers were gripping the broom a little too tight; brows furrowed. He didn't move, he didn't say anything. She had never seen Bush so beaten, so quiet.

“That snot nosed little—” she practically seethed. “Walking into here, looking down at me, like she is better than me.” She moved her thoughts from Logan, and focused on herself. “I mean come on, ya know. She chose you. Who does that?” again with the runs of her mouth. Never one with a filter. Her filters have been broken since birth. 

The broom fell to the floor with a crash, and the youngest Belcher flinched a little. The sound was so sudden. That broken look of pain was gone. Logan was the one angry now and actually, angry was a bit of an understatement. His mind was whirling. 

“For once, why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!” he screamed, fists curled up in rage and eyes stinging with tears that he refuses to cry. Not here, not now, not in front of her. He stepped closer; glaring. 

“From the moment I walked in to this place you have done nothing but look down on me.” he took another few steps. “Like you are better than me.” Louise was pressed against the door now. “Like I was still that kid that picked on you. I'm not that person anymore.” his words came out honest and raw. His breath hot against her skin. She couldn't move.

“But you,” he spat. “You are just the same. When are you going to grow up and stop living in the past? If anyone should be looked down on it should be you.” he almost wanted to kiss Lexi for even doing it. Almost. But will he? No. 

Louise for once had no words to speak. Her mouth was dry. Logan glared down at her for another few moments, and then the weight of him was gone. He turned his back on Louise and started making his way down to the basement his shoulders were tense.

The closed restaurant was now silent. Her back was still pressed against the glass of the door still processing what had happened. She knew Logan would never physically hurt her. The most they ever did was play wrestle. But the situation still shook her. She had never seen Logan so angry before. 

She took the time to compose herself before she made her way upstairs. 

The door clicked behind her. She could hear her family chatting happily from in the kitchen. She wasn't feeling very hungry, but Louise knew if she didn't attend dinner again it would raise suspicious questions from her family. 

It was meatloaf night. That perked her up a little bit, as she sat down in her seat.   
Linda started making her daughter a plate. “Where is Logan, honey. Your father made it very clear that he can eat with us.” she spoke, passing the plate to Louise who murmured her thanks. 

“Yeah, everything is totally fine.” Louise lied. “Just Logan, being Logan.”

“Well, okayyy. But I really think the boy should come up here and eat. He is all skin and bones, isn't he Bobby?” 

The rest of the meal went on as normal. When Louise was finished she excused herself into her room. She toed off her shoes with a sigh and got changed for the night. Settling herself onto her bed she pulled her laptop close and tapped the mouse pad bringing the computer to life. She entered Skype and clicked on Tina's name; continuing their nightly routine. Tina always made time for her, even when she is busy. She missed her a lot, surprisingly, but she would never let her know that. Tina knew though, her sister always had such a weird way of expressing her emotions. They have gotten much closer than when they were kids.

The chat came to life and Louise let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. 

“What's wrong.” Tina said almost immediately, and out of all of the times that Tina isn't dense as rocks it had to be today. 

“I don't know what you are talking about, I am fine.” Louise scoffed.

“You are lying. You are as pale as a ghost. Well, maybe not that pale,but still pretty pale.” 

“It's that Logan isn't it?” she questioned after a pause. 

Louise groaned loud and shoved her face into a pillow. 

“I found out why he is here.” she started. 

This obviously peaked Tina's interest. 

“Well, go on.”

So, Louise began to explain the situation how the night started out okay, well fine actually, and then at the end of the night as they were about to close a woman come busting in. 

“She was his fiancé, Tina! His parents were forcing him into some kind of marriage. Forcing him with everything and he got sick of it. 

“Why do you care?” Tina questioned. 

Louise threw her sister a glare. 

“Oh please, I don't care Tina. It's the fact that she came into here and she looked down on me like I'm nothing. That, and....Logan yelled at me.” 

He yelled at you?” 

“Yeah. Full on in my face, back to the wall screaming at me.” 

“I'm surprised you didn't punch him.” Louise laughed at that. 

“I was frozen. I didn't know what to do.” she was surprised with how honest she was being. Talking to Tina has become so much easier over the years, she is the only person that she can talk to. 

“Were you afraid that he was going to hit you?” 

She scoffed. 

“No, of course not. But I've never seen him so angry.” 

“What was said?” 

Louise told her and Tina didn't say anything for a long while. 

“Earth to T, are you going to say anything?” 

“I don't think you are going to like what I have to say.” 

“Damn it Tina, why are you taking his side.” 

“I'm not taking his side, it's just... you really didn't give him much of a chance and you do hold grudges. It seems like he is going through a really hard time right now, and you aren't being much a help.” 

Tina's words made sense, but she wouldn't let her know that. 

“Yeah, whatever Tina.” she grumbled and disconnected the chat.

She set the laptop on the floor and laid back against the bed; staring at the ceiling. Maybe Logan did change, and didn't deserve all that he was going through. Maybe she could try to be nicer. That was a pretty hard maybe, however.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Italicized signals flashback] This is a flashback. Looking back on why Logan chose to leave his former life behind, and a more in close look on the character of Lexi(an original character) who in this story was a neighbor of The Bush's and childhood "friend" of Logan.

_Lexi sighed happily wrapping her arms around Logan's shoulders; standing behind him as she watched him work on his assignments. They were in the courtyard on campus. Lexi insisted because it was soooo nice outside and it would be too much of a shame to work inside. She was always insisting on things like that._

_“In just another two years we will be done with school. We already have our accounting degree, and soon we will have our degree in business. We will be living in our own house. Together at last. No more school, or classes to keep us a part. We'd both have good jobs. We can work from home and live the life we always wanted. Isn't just great, Logan?”She squeezed him and the engagement ring felt heavy on his shoulder._

_The engagement ring his father had bought for him, to give to Lexi. He forced a smile._

_“Then this summer, I can't wait to go back to our parents' house and start planning our wedding. I've been dreaming about this since I was a little girl. Was smitten with you way back when too.”_

_“Yeah, Lex. Just counting down the moments. Can't wait.” he didn't look up from his work and Lexi frowned._

_“Is there something a matter? You have been pretty distracted lately.”_

_“Well, I'm kind of working. My mom and dad will freak if my grades start slipping.”_

_“Your mom called me last night.” Logan's grip on his pen tightened._

_“She said that you both had a fight.” Her arms dropped from around his shoulders and she sat down next to him on the bench. Logan tossed his pen onto his notebook and turned to face his fiance. He still shuttered at the word. He took her hands into his and sighed. They never felt right too him._

_“Did you ever just think that our whole lives were just planned out for us?” She jerked her hands away._

_“I don't know what you are trying to say.” Logan dropped his own hands into his lap. Here we go again._

_“It's just ever since we were kids, both of our parents just pushed us to be together.” At least when he was younger he could just skate away from his problems. Take them out on other people. But as they got older they got more controlling._

_“They pushed us to go to school. The school they chose, of course. They picked our courses. I mean, I get it. They don't want our lives to suck, or to ever watch us struggle. They want us to be able to do things on our own. But we don't get any say in it?”_

_“You always say that sweetie and yet, here you are. They aren't forcing you to do anything. It's just the way the cards were dealt. What is meant to be is meant to be. You are overthinking too much.”_

_“I am here because I don't have a choice.”_

_His family would disown him, they would cut him off just because he didn't want to be a pawn in their little game anymore. Just because he waned to live his life his own way. What? Just because they screwed up their life. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that maybe being cut off wouldn't be such a bad thing._

_She glared at him._

_“Of course you have a choice and we both obviously chose the same choice because we are still here.” her lips quirked into a smile._ _Truth be told this is always what she wanted, and Lexi always gets what she wants. That's why her parent's even started talking to the Bush's and making all of these arrangements. They made it so it would benefit for both families. Everyone was a winner. Everyone but Logan that is, but Logan was her prize after all._

_“Yeah. Guess you're right.” Logan mumbled, much to her dismay._

_Later that night he left. He wasn't sure where he was going. But he wanted out. So he packed up all of the clothes that he had. Scrounged up the last of his savings from his book keeping job here on campus. Grabbed his skateboard and threw it all in the backseat of his car. He pulled off from the college and never looked back._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter looking in on Logan and how he feels about the situation. 
> 
> I really want to keep up with this story, and if that means writing a short chapter here and there(instead of having a super long chapter) then so be it. I'm trying to go more with the flow with things instead of having so many things planned in advanced and getting overwhelmed when it doesn't come out the way that I want. Like I said previously I'm just stepping back into writing again. So if you have any constructive criticism, or any nice words I would love to hear them. Otherwise for those of you who have been along since the beginning and any new readers who just came along, enjoy!

Logan cannot sleep. He is still angry. Angry, and the slightest bit sad. His emotions are all over the place, actually. This was, well...is his chance to make things right for himself, to live the life he truly wants. Granted, he doesn't exactly know what he wants to do. He's only 24. Who does have it all figured out at this age? 

He doesn't want to admit it to himself, he was actually pretty scared. It had sounded like a great idea at that time but he always had his parents to turn to if he got into any kind of trouble. Now he's truly alone. Logan didn't keep in touch with his friends back home while he as in college. He was too busy being miserable, and studying he just lot touch. He has nobody. This is the first time in his life that he is actually by himself. His parents disown him now.

They kept in contact with him long enough to track his cellphone when Lexi gave them that frantic phone call that he went missing. He had exchanged one call with his parents since then which resulted in his cellphone being turned off. He knows he is going to have to get an actual job soon. Living at the Belcher's rent free is great. He just needs to start making his own money. Get his own phone. Get his own place. Especially his own place.

Logan is still very furious at Louise. It would just be better for both of them if he as gone. He thought that the years would have brought closure to what had happened in the past. They were both kids and the grudge is silly. He actually was happy to see Louise when he had first returned to town. He thought out of all people who would get it, it would be her; surprisingly. She never took anyone's shit, not even his. The way she stood up to him back then was almost admirable, not that he would tell her that. 

When he walked through those doors the other night and seen that nothing has changed, that she still held on to their childhood grudge, he knew in that moment that he really was going to be alone in this. He thought that maybe Louise could be his friend through this. Silly thought. Stupid thought was more like it. That's why he didn't tell her why he was here, that and he just wasn't ready. 

Lexi ruined that though, didn't she? 

Logan let out a long sigh; sitting up and throwing his legs off of the side of the mattress of the pull out couch. He glanced around the dark room when his eyes fell onto the shadow of his skateboard.


End file.
